A Night To Rember
by Tutups
Summary: Sorta Song Fic. One shot. A little side trip to England produces interesting results. Destiel. Not explicit, One Kiss. Rated K . R&R please.


Dean leaned back against the wall and brought the drink to his lips with a sideways glance at Castiel. Since the angel had been cut off from heaven he'd loosened up massively and it was actually possible for him to crack the odd smile; Dean had found himself living for those rare moments. Realising with a start that he'd managed to finish the beer he'd been nursing for the last half hour Dean raised his glass in Sam's direction and mimed topping it up- there was no point trying to communicate with sound when the music was _that _loud, not that he was complaining. Sam finished his pint, slid the empty across the table they had commandeered in a corner of the dance floor and indicated that he wanted the same glass back. When Dean hesitated Sam rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of Castiel's face to effectively get his attention.

"Drink?" Castiel stared for a few seconds then nodded holding up the half empty half-pint glass of water and clinking a few ice cubes against the sides.

"A _proper_ drink?" Sam tried again but the ex-angel was having none of it. He shook his head determinedly. "Whatever…" Dean couldn't help laughing at the look on Castiel's face.

It didn't take long for him to be served at the bar by a twenty-something local girl (judging by her accent), who for reason unknown even to himself, Dean didn't even _try_ to hit on. Something had to be wrong; he wasn't sure whether it was his extended vacation south _fudg_ing up his libido or the possibility that he'd managed to get old however much he doubted it. Thirty one was not old, _keep telling yourself that Dean, _especially _as you never expected to see it. _

"Two beers, same glasses, and a bottle of water when you're ready." She nodded at him and took the empties off of him.

"American?" She put the first under the pump and held it at an angle.

"Yeah, hunting down some long lost relatives."

"In _Bradford_?" she took a breath that practically screamed that she thought he was a nut and swapped the glasses, barely spilling a drop as she did so. "Good luck with that." She looked at him. "No, really, you'll need it." Dean just raised an eyebrow and moved to pick up the pints after handing over a random note. She placed the water bottle in the crook of his elbow when he stuck it out and frowned.

"What?"

"One of your mates a Jehovah's Witness or something?" _Or something._

"No, er... recovering alcoholic." She stole a glance over to where Sam and Castiel were sitting and shrugged.

"He looks the type, tell him to lose the _Columbo_ coat, it's not doing him any favours." Dean forced a smile onto his face.

"Will do. Keep the change." _I'll tell him when hell freezes over, that gives about five minutes because seriously the thermostat down there is really temperamental. _"By the way, when does this place shut tonight?"

"Three o'clock licence, last orders at half two." He might have been offended that she didn't look at him but she was pulling two different pints and, as far as he cared, that was a fair enough reason not to.

When he returned and sat he spent a good few minutes trying to avoid laughing at the song blaring out of the speakers; even if you didn't like his style Max Romeo had his uses as a force for comedy- and his voice wasn't exactly grating either.

Where the bar bell rung Dean had lost count of the number of drinks he'd had but he still felt relatively sober. Sometime around eleven they had discussed the hunt they were on then slipped back into an easy silence, it hadn't taken long for Sam to start eyeing up on of the more appealing women in the place and Dean had to hide a smirk as he stood up to, once again, go pick up the next round. If Sam got lucky in this place than he was far better than Dean had ever given him credit for. He didn't know what it was but England didn't seem like such a bad place, for some reason, it felt safe. _I must be drunker than I though; this one's definitely my last_. He mentally slapped himself sober as he returned to their little alcove.

"OK people this is your five to three at VIP, so grab that special somebody and make tonight one to remember!"

The first beats of the song bounced out and Dean choked on his drink. Sam leaned across as Cass watched him stutter- _stutter? -_ with an amused come concerned look on his face.

"_**Hello again, it's you and me…"**_

Sam's raised eyebrow and pointed look at Castiel was a dead giveaway but Dean was having none of it until Sam mouthed those famous last words at him.

"_I dare you."_

"_**Kinda always like it used to be,"**_

It only to a second for Dean to nod, stand and hold out his hand to Cas who looked, frankly, bewildered.

Eventually he realised and stood with the apprehension of a man facing the hangman's noose.

"_**Tryin' to solve life's mysteries"**_

Dean grinned and pulled him onto the Dance floor with a fleeting, grateful, backwards glance at his brother who was being hit on hard by the piece of skirt he'd been making eyes at for the last two hours and didn't even notice.

"_**God it's good to see you smile"**_

Considering it was Dean who started this, he wasn't actually surprised when Castiel start to lead them in a slow dance; he was surprised by his own forwardness. He closed the gap between them without thinking until it was too late. Resisting the urge to look at his brother, because Sammy had only been told about Deans tastes about a month ago (but had known about his crush on Castiel for about two, apparently), Dean flexed his arms around Castiel's neck and grinned like an absolute girl.

"So when did you learn to dance, then?" If Dean caught the fleeting sadness in Castiel's expression he said nothing of it knowing he'd prefer not to have it mentioned if the shoe was swapped, so to speak.

"A long time ago and far away."

"Sounds like a fairy tale." The usual sarcasm that might have accompanied such a _chick-flick_ thing to say was noticeable only by its absence.

"More like boot camp, we used to joke that Anna was harder to please than most archangels." Castiel smiled at the memories of his family.

"_**Baby just breath, there's nowhere else tonight we should be," **_

They started to sway in sync as Dean melted _like a Popsicle on the beach_ in Castiel's arm. Castiel must have sensed his sudden freak-out because he stepped back and laughed at the strange look on Dean's face.

"_**It's bittersweet to hear you laugh"**_

"Don't," Dean didn't know where the plea came from or what exactly he was asking for but Castiel understood.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean, never again."

"_**You wanna make a memory?"**_

It was as good as _I love you, _but Dean wasn't ready to hear that from anyone, not yet. Everyone who loved him; hurt him. Not saying _those _three words was Castiel's vow that he never would.

_Why the hell am I crying?_

Realising his blunder Dean cracked a smile and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"_**Baby just Breathe"**_

He leaned up and pulled Castiel to meet his lips, mindful for the first time in his life that they were in public. Something in Dean snapped as his arms circled the Angel more fully and pulled him down for better access.

"_**You wanna make a memory?"**_

He'd never forget that moment, ever.

"And… best kiss of the night goes to _those_ two!" Dean was almost blinded before the only things holding him upright through his laughter were Castiel's arms.

"More like best kiss of my life." Castiel murmured in his ear, Dean didn't think he'd ever stop smiling again.

Someone pushed a drink into his hand and stepped back.

_Sammy._

"Yeah, yeah, very good college boy, _say I told you so_ then." Sam laughed too, heart twanging. That was the first time Dean had called him college boy since, well, forever. The little slip gave him something like hope.

"Congratulations, guys." Sam finally looked at Cas. His expression was deadly serious. "Hurt my brother and I will end you." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Bitch." Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean flushed and put the shot glass to his lips. When the Gin and Tonic hit his throat he gagged.

"Dude, what _is_ it with you and _foofy_ drinks!"

At the rate they were going they were, without doubt, going to crack a collective rib.

* * *

**I Do Not Own Supernatural, commendations to Kripke and co. etc etc. **

**Song is Bon Jovi's (You wanna) make a memory, again all credit to JBon Jovi et al.**

**There's about a half dozen references in this fic of 1659 words , the first chapter of a longer Destiel fic i'm working on gets dedicated to the first person to spot them all.**

**Reviews appreciated, **

**Thanks,**

**Tutups**


End file.
